


I Promise, my Son

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron returns to England to find that Pansy has a son





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron sat in the comfortable chair in the Gringott’s lobby. He was watching the goblin finalize the paperwork on his account. He came home from a trip to Italy, studying art. He was lucky enough to be apprenticed to a fine portraitist. He was an artist now and his commissions kept him with a nice fluffy income, and control of his own time.

He had earned a reputation for detail and had been lucky enough to be hired by very wealthy families who in turn spoke to other families. The Malfoys had heard of him and he had received an owl with a request to speak to them on a portrait. Life for him was good. He loved to paint and he was lucky enough to make a living doing it.

It had been five years that he had been away from England. Five years was too long and he was homesick, unable to stay away any longer. He was home now, having just purchased his own house and was almost done setting it up. He had two guest rooms that he didn’t know what to do with yet, but what made him want the house was a studio with floor to ceiling glass windows. It had perfect lighting, no matter the time of day and photographed beautifully. He could capture his subjects on film in any light and transfer them to canvas at his leisure. It proved useful for anyone who didn’t have time to sit for hours at a time, or if wanted to capture a specific point in time, like dusk or dawn.

In the meantime, he wanted to start looking for subjects. He hadn’t painted in two weeks while he moved back and bought a home. He didn’t need the money at the moment, he made enough on one commission that he only had to work once every few months but his hands itch to take up a paintbrush again. That’s what made his paintings so unique, his desire to paint rather then his need to make a living. That and his use of muggle oils rather then magical paints. He liked the idea of frozen time and without movement of magic, the view was left to infinite interpretations.

As he made his way out of Gringott’s he glanced across the street. That couldn’t be her? But he knew it was. He would know that profile anywhere. He had drawn her from memory many times, filling sketchbook after sketchbook of her from his thoughts. It was Pansy Parkinson, and she was still as gorgeous as ever.

The last night Ron was in England, he had been taking a walk on his way home from a party. He was well into his cups and came across Pansy Parkinson who was also quick drunk. They managed to assist each other in getting her to her hotel without falling over. 

That night however, they found out they were both drinking for almost the same reason. Ron because of his depression at being the only one at the party without a woman of his own, Pansy because her boyfriend had left her for another woman. Both were alone and didn’t want to be, so they took solace in each other and had wild sex. 

When they woke the next morning each with a thunderous headache, neither knew what to say to the other. Each apologized for their drunkenness and they parted company in an awkward silence. Ron didn’t feel any regret, and would have liked to see Pansy again, but he was leaving for Italy that day and wouldn’t be returned for several years. He didn’t want to ask her to wait for him. It seemed selfish. 

Ron had owled Pansy, but his owl was returned. He never heard from her again. As he watched her now he thought of the girl he had a passionate night with. Seeing as how he was back in England, there was nothing stopping him from contacting her now. Unless of course she was married. Or had a boyfriend, but there were a few ways of finding out. As she held her newspaper though, he spotted no ring. Even if she had a boyfriend, it wouldn’t hurt to talk with her. 

As he thought of something to say, a little boy came up and took her hand. He was holding a little bag of treats he had gotten from the sweet shop. He had flaming red hair! And looked just over four years old! Ron was frozen on the spot, and had no idea how to react. Any chance he had to approach her was gone when she apparated away. 

A child? She had a child? It had to be his? There was no question with that hair. Well, in actually, he never knew who her boyfriend was. Maybe he was ginger also and the child was from her ex boyfriend. Maybe the man she was involved with now was the father. The boy only looked a certain age, maybe he was big or small for his age. Either way, the situation warranted some fact finding questions. 

“I take it you’ve just seen them?” He spun around and saw Draco Malfoy. Talk about the perfect fact finding source. “Welcome back by the way.” 

“Thank you, and what do you know?” He asked knowing that as her closest friend she would have told Draco.

“Apparate to Malfoy Manor with me, we can have a drink and I’ll let you know what I know.” He said. 

When they had settled in Draco’s lounge with a drink Ron spoke. “Is he mine?” He thought he might ease his way into it but Draco knew why he was here so it was pointless to waste time.

“She’s never confirmed it, but when I asked she didn’t answer. She just one day announced she was pregnant and refused to name who the father was. When he was born and I saw that hair, I thought of a Weasley but she wouldn’t name anyone.” He said. “Her boyfriend back then had dark black hair and he was Greek and Italian, that child is pure England. There is no way the child is his and I’ve never seen her with anyone else.”

“She didn’t say anything at all?” He asked. 

“I asked her what had happened, she only said it was one night and it shouldn’t have happened. She lives alone now, she was thrown out of her house because she wasn’t married. Her parents are older and very traditional. She refused to give the baby up for adoption and she refused to name the father, so they told her to get out.” He said. “She left that day. I took her in here but she eventually found a way to take care of herself and she moved out. I don’t think she wanted to be supported by anyone.” 

“Have they spoken to her since then?” Ron asked. 

“I don’t know and when I mention them Pansy refuses to speak about them, which to me says no, they haven’t tried to write to her. I’m sure they know she kept the baby, they may be a couple of gits but they aren’t stupid.”

“Did she say anything at all about the baby’s father, a clue or anything?” He asked.

“Not a word. Only that she and him didn’t have control of themselves.” 

“We were both drunk.” He said. “I guess we missed a companion more then we each wanted to admit. The night was pretty hazy to me, it must have been to her too.” 

“I thought it might be something like that. I think she might feel guilty.” Draco told him. 

“Why would she feel guilty?” Ron looked at the blond boy confused. 

“Because it wasn’t intentional and she made the choice to keep the child so I think she is assuming it is all her responsibility when it came to the consequences.” 

“That’s not true.” Ron said shocked that she would think so. “I would have taken responsibility with her, she didn’t have to do it alone.”

“I told her she didn’t have to do it alone, she should contact the father and at least give him the option to be around, but for whatever reason she wouldn’t.” Ron was silent for a moment as he thought about what he had heard. Pansy was kicked out of her home and had to go through pregnancy and labor without any support. Granted, she had Malfoy, but he should have been there. He was the father. “Are you going to see her?” Draco’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Yes. I have to, now that I know what happened. Where does she live?” Ron asked. 

Draco gave him the address to a flat in Hogsmeade. It was just the right size for a woman and her son, and close enough to everything. Draco offered her money whenever she had to stretch the galleons but she always refused saying she has what she needed. Draco only hoped that she would need Ron too. 

If Ron was the father it would be better off. The boy had a right to know his father and Pansy had a right to Ron’s support. Ron would have to make her see that, Draco had tried and failed many times over the past few years, but Ron as different. Ron was the father and she couldn’t deny it any longer.

 

Pansy put the quidditch player figures in their place on shelves and slid two books back into the bookcase. Ryan was finally asleep, so she put out the lights and quietly closed the door. Her son was a ball of energy and she was exhausted. She wondered how much more excited he would get if he actually got some of the things he asked for. 

She smiled at the repeated requests for trips to games, a new broom, and his own set of quidditch balls. Since he had yet to learn to fly properly she wasn’t taking chances with buying him equipment.

A knock sounded and she hurried to the door to open it, thinking maybe it was Draco. He was the only one aside from Crabbe or Goyle who would come over this late. In their case though, they were usually drunk from the pub and needed her couch and toilet.

When she opened the door, she froze and her body refused to function. “Hello Pansy.” Ron Wealsey had changed over the years. He was visibly stronger, slightly taller, and his face held a certain control that he lacked in his youth. His face was just as handsome as she remembered from the night. It was a night she never forgot. She taken the memory out and viewed it in a pensieve whenever she was lonely. 

“Ron.” She whispered, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth to say something else but no words were forming.

“I think we should talk.” He said calmly. 

“Alright.” She let him in and offered him a seat. “Uh…would….. would you like some tea, it won’t take a moment to ….”

“No thank you, don’t bother with all that. Pansy I know you have a son. I saw you and him this afternoon when I came out of Gringott’s.” He said, sitting and watching her slowly sit across from him. 

“Yes, I have a son.” She said. She knew what was coming and she had hoped to avoid it, but she knew it was no use. He wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t already done the math.

“Is he mine?” He wasn’t watering anything down. When she was silent, his heart sped up. “Pansy, am I the father?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes, Ron you are his father.” She avoided his eyes as she breathed out the words. Her world was thrown into chaos with that answer. Nothing would be the same ever again. Her quiet little world would change. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked just as calmly. He had no idea how she would react so he tried to remain calm. He wasn’t angry or accusing her of anything. He just wanted to know the answer.

She remained just as calm. They would both be able to talk if they remained calm. It was something she had learned as a mother, to remain calm no matter the circumstances. Thankfully, it appeared Ron had learned it as well, and this talk could go on with the maturity of two adults who didn’t give in to wild emotions. “We were both drunk Ron. I didn’t know if you would take my word for it that he was yours. Maybe you would assume that I was coming from some other man when you found me. Maybe you would assume that it was my ex boyfriends.” She said. She looked up and met his eyes, sending a wave of nostalgia through his body. “I had broken up with my boyfriend two months before. I was drinking because I saw him there with a new woman, and I was hurt at being replaced so quickly like I was nothing. He is your son, whether you believe it or not.” She said firmly.

“Pansy I’m not a monster. I would have believed you then and I believe you now.” He said. 

“I had no way of knowing. I was scared so I didn’t say anything. I’m not known for my bravery.” She still hadn’t looked at him. “My first instinct was to run, so I ran.”

“Can I see him?” Ron’s asked. “I could only see his hair from across the street.” 

“Yes.” She rose and walked down the hall, taking hold of the doorknob. “He’s sleeping.” She whispered. 

“I’ll be quiet.” He promised and she opened the door slowly, letting him creep inside. 

Ron walked over and knelt, looking down at the sleeping face. He was on his side and his legs curled up to his chest. The blanket had been kicked off so Pansy lifted it back over him. He smelled clean and sweet. His face was peaceful and looked almost as if he was smiling. Ron looked back at Pansy and smiled. She gave him a small smile as he rose and backed up, not taking his face from the sleeping boy. 

They walked back out in to the front room. “What have you told him?” He asked. 

“Nothing. When he asked the one time I merely told him his father wasn’t around and he took it at that.” She looked guilty but she didn’t think it was right to lie to him. She didn’t know what the future held, so she just gave him vague answers. 

“Did you have something planned when he asked again?” Ron knew a boy that young would not care but eventually he would demand to know. 

“No, I didn’t.” She said, trying to avoid his eyes again. She felt guilty for keeping it from his son when he asked, and now she felt guilty for keeping it from Ron. 

“Pansy, I would like to tell him the truth.” Ron said. “I know that I can’t make demands, but if I had known about him I would have wanted to be there, every step of the way.” 

“You were on your way to Italy. It was a good opportuni…..”

“I would have traded it in to be able to see my son Pansy.” She looked away and Ron felt immediately like shit. “I’m sorry, I won’t interrupt. I know you had your reasons, and I won’t challenge them, but just take my word for it that I would have wanted to be there. You can’t take that from me now. He’s going to ask sooner or later, and it’s better if we are both honest with him.” 

“I know he will ask. I know he looks at other fathers and wonders but I guess I was hoping he’d be happy with his life.” She felt her eyes well up. “I think I was afraid he would hate me for keeping it a secret.” 

“I’m sure he is happy, but there is no reason to keep this from him, and from me any longer. I’m here now. I would have been here before, but I’m here now. I have a right to be a father to him Pansy.” He gave her a smile. “And he won’t hate you. He’s a boy, they forgive. You’re his mother, he’ll forgive you without thinking about it.” 

“I know.” She gave in and her frame sank a little, wondering how she would face her son.

“What’s his name?” Ron asked quietly. 

She looked up at his hopeful face and felt her heart melting. “Ryan Draco Parkinson.” She answered. 

“Draco?” He said lifting an eyebrow.

“His godfather.” She said. 

Ron nodded and smiled. “A good choice. Can I come over tomorrow. I’ll take you both out for lunch after we talk. It will give us all a change to relax.” 

She did nothing but nod. Ron wanted to kiss her when he left but knew he would be overstepping his place. There was time enough for that much later. 

Pansy let Ron out and then sank in her chair again, for the first time since her son was born, she let tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: ron meets ryan  


* * *

Ron thought his heart was about to explode. He had never been more nervous then he was at this moment. He never cared about what people thought of him but this boy’s opinion meant everything to him. He never thought about impressing anyone, but he wanted to look and be at his best today.

Pansy was equally nervous. She hadn’t told Ryan about Ron’s visit. She didn’t know if Ron would have to cancel or not so she didn’t want to raise his hopes and then have to let him down. She wasn’t going to tell him that Ron was his father, but she usually told him when a visitor was expected. 

Today she decided to let it remain a surprise. She was scared and terrified that it would go bad. Would Ryan deny Ron? Would he get angry? Would he demand answers about where he was? What if he demanded Ron move in? What would they say to all these questions? What would they tell him?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

He was here, no time to back out now. She opened the door and Ron entered. She actually felt glad that he was just as nervous as she was. “Hi.” She breathed out.

“Hello.” He said and inhaled. “Are you ready to do this?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said. They gave each other a supportive look and then Pansy called out down the hall. “Ryan, come here please!” She couldn’t sit down, and neither did he. They stood waiting as they heard feet hurrying toward them.

The little boy stopped when he saw Ron. Ron looked down at him and smiled. He had Ginny’s eyes. He was frozen in time as his son looked at him with courtesy. “You have the same hair as me.” He said.

Ron chuckled. “Yes, I do.” He said. 

“Who are you?” He asked innocently. 

Ron looked over to Pansy and they exchanged a look. “Ryan, this is Ron. He’s your father.” She said softly.

“You are!” He said looking over at Ron with a huge smile. 

“Yes, I am.” Ron said with his own big smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ryan.” He said kneeling and offering a hand.

“Do you want to see my room?” He asked shaking his hand.

Ron looked up at Pansy who smiled down at him. “I sure would.” He let the boy tug him down the hall and drag him into his private domain. “You like quidditch do you?” He asked with a chuckle at the figures on the shelves. 

“Yeah, I want a broom but mother says not yet.” He said then got excited. “You could tell her I can have one right?” 

Ron laughed, “I will talk to her, but I can’t promise anything.” He said. The boy made a predictable face. He had obviously heard that answer before. 

The boy jumped over on his bed and showed him the wall behind the headboard. Ron didn’t notice it before but then again he hadn’t noticed anything but the sleeping son he was seeing for the first time. Ryan had hung several magazine pages featuring players in flight. He didn’t seem to have any particular team, he just had a fascination with the sport.

“When I was a boy my room looked like this.” He said. 

“Really.” Ryan asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. My favorite team is the Cannons, I had my walls covered in pictures. I played on the house team at Hogwarts.” He said. 

“I want to see a game but mother always says no.” He didn’t sound sad, just factual about it. Ron didn’t make any promises. It would be much better to surprise him when he least expected it. Ron was always going to games and had already planned to take his son to a game. However he knew that coming in and gifting his son with many things might make him assume too much. He would have to talk to Pansy first.

“How about lunch?” Ron asked. “I know a great restaurant we can go to. There’s a playground to play on when you finish eating.”

“We can really go?” He asked standing up on his bed. 

“Sure, lets get your mom.” He picked up the boy and set him down on the floor thinking he was practically weightless.

“Mom, he’s going to take us to lunch.” The boy was already grabbing his cloak. 

“Lunch?” She asked, looking over at Ron.

“Yes, lets go.” He said. 

“I’ll need to stop by Gringott’s first.” She said looking a little apprehensive.

“It’s on me Pansy.” He said handing her the black cloak that was hanging on the wall hook. 

“Alright then.” She agreed. She didn’t have the heart to refuse Ryan with his excited look. He had his cloak on in record time. 

During lunch Ryan devoured his plate. Ron smiled to himself as he remembered his own appetite. He obviously had his fathers metabolism. It would increase when he began flying and playing quidditch.

“Mom, can I go play?” He asked pointing to the playground area. It was filled with kids who were playing while their parents took advantage of the rest time. 

“Sure you can.” He was out of his chair before she finished the first word. “Thank you for lunch Ron. It was a real treat for him.”

“You don’t go out much?” He asked. 

“I don’t like to waist money on things like this.” She said. 

“Is money an issue?” He asked her. 

“No, I’m not struggling if that’s what your asking. I just don’t like to spend everything I make. Having a good amount saved makes me feel more secure.” She said. 

“Has there been anyone for you?” He asked taking a sip of his drink. “I know it’s not my business but I’m just wondering.”

“You mean about what Ryan must have thought?” She asked. 

“No, about how you have been since then.” He said, looking at her. 

She smiled and gave him a nod. “There hasn’t been anyone. The few I had thought about ran anyway when they heard about Ryan, but it didn’t matter. I didn’t want him to think that the man who was always around was his father. I always said Draco’s name when he was around to let him know that Draco wasn’t ‘dad’.”

“I’m sorry you had to refuse that.” He said. 

“It’s nothing to be sorry about. If they are going to have issues with Ryan, then they aren’t worth it. I saw my ex all over again, and all his selfishness.” She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t want to end up with a man like that a second time.” She looked up at him and the acceptance in his face. “What about you? Has there been anyone?”

“No. The woman I was exposed to wanted to be with an artist, it didn’t matter who. They liked the romanticism of being involved in the art world. They also hated when I had my siblings visit.” He breathed in and out slowly. “Anyone who can’t accept my family isn’t for me. I’m close to my brothers and sisters.”

“I remember you being close with them.” She said. Her face fell just a little.

“What’s that face for?” He asked gently.

“I wondered many times what your family would think of Ryan.” She admitted. 

“Would you have ever told them?” He asked. 

“Even if I had planned to tell you, I wouldn’t have let them know. I would have let you know first then it would have been your decision.” She looked up and relaxed a little more. He was easier to talk to him now that they were older. “I don’t think it’s right for a family to know before the father does.”

“Draco had an idea it was me you know?” He said. 

“I know, he asked a few times, but I just stayed quiet. I think he assumed it was you, seeing as how you had left for Italy and you would have been back if you knew.” She assumed. 

“I’d have married you if I knew.” He blurted out. She averted her eyes and shifted in her seat. “I’m sorry if I make you nervous, but I grew up in a stable home with both parents, that’s what I know.” He said. 

“I know. I was raised with both parents but I decided it was better to raise Ryan away from that since they weren’t being supportive.” She said. 

“I’d like to be an active father Pansy.” He said. “After telling him the truth he’s going to have more questions, and I can’t just disappear again. He’s going to want it too.” 

“I know. I won’t deny that Ron. Not anymore.” She said. 

“I’d like to him to meet my family too.” He said. 

“They are going to be angry.” She said, looking away again. 

“I’ll speak with them before I bring you two to the Burrow.” Her eyes flew open and she gawked at him. 

“What do you mean ‘you two’? I don’t need to be there.” She said. 

“I think it might be scary for him to be thrown into a huge family when it’s just been you two, he will want you there, and you are his mother. My family will understand that. I said I will speak to them first and I won’t let them treat you badly.” Ron knew his whole family would be fine with her. His mother may have issues but he would handle her before bringing Ryan over. He’d have his father help if he needed it.

“If you can make sure that we don’t have any problems then we’ll go.” She said. She was still so unsure about having to defend her actions to his family. Defending herself to her own son was one thing, to Ron also she supposed, but as far as anyone else was concerned, even his family was unnecessary. It wasn’t their business to demand answers. 

“Hey….um….Ron?” Ryan said running over, obviously confused about what to call him. Ron said nothing. Ryan would decide when to call him ’dad’ on his own. 

“Yes?” He asked looking down at the boy who was at his side. 

“Where have you been?” He asked innocently.

Ron looked up at Pansy and saw her face. She was scared, that much was obvious. She didn’t want to deal with it this soon but now it was staring at her in the face. “Let’s go on back to your house and we can talk about it there, alright?” Ron said to his son.

“Alright.” The boy didn’t feel the nervousness of his parents as they all gathered cloaks and let the restaurant. Pansy was silent during the entire walk and when they entered her flat she dropped slowly into her armchair.

“Ryan, sit down will you?” Ron took the other armchair while Ryan sat on the coffee table. It didn’t make any different to Pansy, so most likely she let him sit on the sturdy table frequently. Ryan was looking from one to the other, finally picking up on the tension. 

“Mum, why are you so sad?” He asked as her stricken expression. Pansy leaned forward and faced her son. 

“There are some things that need to be explained and I’m going to try and say it so you will understand, alright?” She spoke calmly to her son.

“Alright.” He said, watching her. Ron could see the concern, at his mother’s strange form of speech. He knew then that Pansy had never spoken to him like this before. 

“When I found out you were on the way, I was surprised and didn’t tell Ron that he was going to be a daddy.” She said softly. “He was leaving to go to Italy for several years, and I never told him that you were coming.”

“Why not?” He asked just as innocently as his other questions.

“I was afraid sweetheart.” She admitted. “Afraid that Ron might not believe me if I told him he was your father, or that he might try to take you away from me if he knew.” 

Ryan glared at Ron with hard eyes that didn’t belong on a child. “You’re not going to do that.” He said firmly. Ron wanted to smile at the strength the young man of the house was showing, but he didn’t. He was being brave with Ron and Ron would respect it.

“No, I won’t do that.” He said. “I wouldn’t have done it then either, but your mom was scared, and I want you to know that she won’t be scared anymore.”

“She said you wouldn’t believe her.” He said. 

“She said she was afraid that I wouldn’t believe her, but I do believe her. There are some men who think women tell lies, but I don’t think that. Your mom says I am your father and you are my son and I believe her.” He said.

“So do I.” He said then looked back to his mom. “Why are you still sad mum?” 

“I thought you might be mad at me.” Her heart broke to admit something like this to her little boy. “If you are mad because I didn’t tell you about your father then I deserve it, and I understand.” She let a few tears slip down her cheeks but Ron couldn’t have said anything to make her feel better. Her son was taking care of that.

“I’m not mad mum.” He said as if that solved everything, and he was right. Pansy face lit up and she smiled brightly at her son. He could have asked her several questions but he didn’t. 

“Thank you my baby.” She said, holding her arms out for a hug, which the little boy eagerly gave.

“Are you going to live with us now?” He asked still in his mother’s lap. Ron smiled as the paler in Pansy’s face went whiter by two shades. 

“No, Ryan, I’m not going to live here.” He said calmly. “I have my own house.”

“Like Thomas and his parents? He has two homes.” The boy said.

“I hope you will consider my home your’s as well. You are welcome there anytime.” He said. “Both of you.”

“Can we go see it?” He asked his mother with a hopeful look.

“Soon, you can go and see it my dear, but slow down. Ron just returned home and I’m sure he still setting up his house.” She said. She looked at Ron and he knew what she was thinking. She wanted to move things slow and not throw everything at the boy at once. He still had to meet Ron’s family and that in itself was a trial at time. His young memory would be tested learning everyone’s names. 

“Soon enough, you and your mother can come for dinner.” He offered. 

“Alright.” The wide eyed look on his son while he accepted for his mother was adorable to Ron, but even cuter to Ron was the look on Pansy’s face as she was obligated to an evening she may not have agreed to.

Ryan asked Ron to stay while he took his bath. He agreed and as the water splashed in the other room Ron looked over at the shelves that held her memories. Photos of Ryan at every age were scattered about. He felt sad at having missed some of these important times. He wasn’t even there when he was born.

He saw how happy Ryan looked in the pictures and even saw a few with Draco. The blonde was obviously a permanent fixture in his life and Ron felt a surge of gratitude for his presence. Pansy didn’t have to worry with him around. 

He spun around when he heard feet running toward him. Ryan in dark blue pajamas and damp hair looked up at him. “Are you going to come and read too?” He asked. 

“Sure I will.” He said and followed Ryan back to his room where Pansy was pulling out a book. 

“In bed, little man.” She said. Ron sat on the floor, while Ryan got in bed and Pansy sat next to him, reading from Beetle The Bard. She had barely finished the story when the boy was snoring lightly, his legs curled up just like Ron had seen him that first time.

The both kissed his cheek and Pansy walked him to the door. “Thank you for lunch today. Ryan enjoyed it.” She said. 

“He’s my son Pansy. I want to help take care of him.” He said. 

“You’ll have to bare with me Ron, I’ve done this by myself for almost five years, it will take some getting used to.” She said. 

“I know, we’ll figure out a way.” He said. “I’m going to see my family soon and talk to them. I want to bring you and Ryan over this weekend.” He said watching her reaction.

“I’m not sure I’d be welcome at your family’s home considering…….”

“I’m going to have it at my home. I will invite my family over. It will be in my domain and on my terms.” He said. “I want you there, you are his mother. You come as a pair, they need to see that.” 

She thought about how excited Ryan would be and couldn’t refuse him this. It was his family after all, and after not knowing about Ron for so long, he had more then his own right to know everything. “Alright Ron, I’ll let Ryan know that this weekend we’ll see his other family.”

“I’ll send him an owl to let him know when.” Ron said. 

“He likes getting owls.” Pansy said with a smile.

“Pansy, I’d like to kiss you goodbye if I could.” He said softly. Pansy felt her pulse increase. It had been years since she felt Ron’s kiss and that night, even with the champagne in her system, it was burned into her memory. He was every type of lover a woman wanted and she wondered over and what he would be like with his full unaffected capacity.

“I suppose that would be alright.” She whispered not looking at him. She watched his hand come up and his fingers slid under her chin, lifting here lips. Her eyes drifted close as he leaned in meeting her lips with his. It ignited long denied sensations that her body craved. 

When they had taken out their frustrations on each other that night, they didn’t care about shyness or modesty and if alcohol hadn’t been involved she would have been embarrassed at some of the things she had done with him and to him. 

Ron didn’t press for more then an innocent kiss, even though he had a feeling she would have allowed it. He wanted to move slowly. They had rushed and had no time with each other. Ron wanted to take his time with Pansy. The memories of that carnal night kept him hungry in Italy for so long. This time he would move slow and make sure she had nothing to fear.

He pulled away after a few moments and let his fingers slid away from her chin. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it. She had given birth to his child and she was still shy with him. He found it adorable. He took his leave and Pansy shut the door and leaned against it giving in to a giggle.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: telling the weasleys  


* * *

Ron knocked on the door of the Burrow and was let in by his father. “Ron? Come on in, this is a surprise.” He said, engulfing his son in a hug. “Your mom with be glad to see you again.” 

“I know mom usually goes to market this time so I thought I might have a private moment to talk to you.” He said. His father immediate took in his concerned voice. When any of his sons wanted a private talk with him, it was usually something their mother would overact at. He knew right away that Ron would need his help if he wanted to tell his mother anything.

“She just left, come in and have a seat. A beer, son?” He asked. Grabbing a bottle from the cooler. 

“Yeah, that would be alright.” He took the cold bottle and gave a silent toast with his father. “I need to tell you something, well the whole family needs to know but I wanted you to know first.’ He said. “I figured as a father, you would understand and be able to help me.” 

Arthur leaned forward. “Ron, what’s the matter?” He said resting his weight on his elbows, balanced on his knees. 

“Before I left for Italy I had a one night stand.” He admitted. “Well, I didn’t mean it to be a one night occurrence, but she refused my owl afterward and I took it as such. I hadn’t been back a few days when I saw her.” He inhaled and let it out slowly. “She had a child with her.”

“Your child?” He asked calmly. After raising the sons he had raised, Arthur knew how to remain calm in any situation. 

“Yes, I went and saw her when I found out where she lived and we had a long talk.” He said. 

“Did she tell you why she hid the truth?” Arthur asked just as curious. 

“She thought I would either deny being the father or that I would try and take the boy from her.” He said. 

“A boy.” Arthur smiled. 

Ron’s face lit up. “I can’t wait for you to meet him. He’s a brilliant boy.” Ron said still smiling. 

“Does he know who you are?” His father asked, concerned at how much the young man knew. 

“He does now.” Ron said with a newfound security. “Me and Pansy told him the truth, and we were able to spend some time together, the three of us. He had just known that his father was not in England, and he took his mothers word for it.” 

“Does he know everything then?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes, he knows his mother was scared.” Ron chuckled. “When he heard his mother was afraid I would take him away he looked at me and gave me what for.”

“Did he?” Arthur shared his laugh. “Put you in your place then?”

“Yeah.” Ron smiled was slow to fade at the memory. “Me and Pansy had a talk and have agreed that he has a right to know his family.” 

“I agree.” Arthur said. “I can’t wait to meet him. What’s his name?” 

“Ryan. He has bright ginger hair too, and he has Ginny’s eyes.” Ron’s smile wide as he spoke of his son. “I need you to help me with mum though.”

“I thought as much. She will be upset about it.” Arthur knew his wife well and she would focus on the fact that he had been kept secret not only from Ron but from his grandparents. She would take some handling to calm down and Ron had a hard time with women who overreacted. He needed backup.

“We’ll both talk to her.” He assure his son. 

“I need to make her understand some things. I have a feeling she’ll be mad at me.” He said. 

“She may be upset but she always gets upset when it comes to her family. Whatever you need to make known, just be firm. Her sons are all men now and she hates the idea.” 

Ron shuddered at the way she tried to stop him from going to Italy. He shuddered at how she assumed he would be moving back into the Burrow. She put up a fight when he said he would be staying at the inn until he bought his own home. He stayed at the inn for all of two days before he found the house and began moving in. Even then she wanted inspect it first to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. He distinctly remembered the fight she gave him when he said that he would invite his family over when he was settled. She complained about him not wanting his family around, but she said that to all her sons. 

“Arthur, help me please.” She called from the kitchen entrance. Ron stood with his father and followed him. 

“Hello Mum.” He said as she levitated several grocery bags onto the table. His father began putting things away without being asked. 

“Ron!” She ran over and hugged his tightly. “Oh Ron what a wonderful surprise.” She cried out. 

“Well, I’m here for a reason mum, I thought you may have time to talk.” He said. 

“Of course we do. Don’t we Arthur?” She said looking at her husband, who gave her a nod and a smile.

“Let’s go sit down.” She walked into the front room and looked at the two opened beers. “How long have you been here?” She asked. 

“Just for a bit,” he said sitting down, “I need to tell you something Mum.” 

“Alright what is it.” She asked giving him her full attention. Arthur sat beside her giving him a supportive look.

“I found out I have a son.” He said. 

“WHAT?!” She cried out. “A son! Why didn’t you tell us?!” 

“I didn’t know until earlier this week.” He said. 

“You found out days ago and didn’t tell us!?” She yelled out. “When is he coming to England?!” She shouted. 

“Molly, calm down.” Arthur said from behind her. “Yelling does nothing. Let Ron talk.”

“His mother is a girl I was with before I left Italy. I found out just after I came back.” He said. 

“He’s been in England the whole time. Why didn’t the girl tell you?” He saw her getting angry.

“Mother, the reasons she didn’t tell me are between me and her.” Ron said. Before he could continue she cried out again.

“You aren’t going to tell me? I have a right to know.” She was getting angrier and it made Ron angry as well. 

“No, you don’t Mum, this is my son and this is between Pansy and me.” He said firmly. 

“We are….”

“He’s right Molly.” Arthur said from next to her. “This is Ron’s family, and if he wants to tell us he will.”

“You’re alright with this? You don’t want to know why this girl kept him a secret from his family. He’s our grandchild Arthur!” She screamed. Ron fell silent. He had rarely heard one of his parents scream at the other. 

“He is Ron’s son first.” Arthur told her. He didn’t know why Ron felt the need to keep the reasons a secret but he would trust his son.

“Will she give him to you?” She asked. 

“You want me to take him from his mother?” Ron asked with a huge amount of sarcasm.

“There is no need to talk like that?” She said pointing a finger at him. 

“Do you want me to take him from his mother?” He asked slowly and deliberately. “Because I hate to disappoint you, if that’s what you want.” 

“So you don’t get to be with your son?” She asked. 

“I didn’t say that.” He said. “Pansy and me have talked and have decided to let him decide if and when he wants to spend time at my home. One of the spare rooms can be decorated and that’s one of the outings I have planned for me and him.” He had decided it last night after going home. He would take Pansy and Ryan out to shop for his room then being dinner home. It would be a family outing. 

“Is she going to allow him to see his family,” she asked, “or are we supposed to settle for photographs.”

“Mother, when you meet her are you going to treat her this way?” Ron asked. 

“Look at what she did Ron? She kept your son from you.” She said pathetically.

“I already told you, that her reasons for doing so are between me and her.” Ron said firmly. His father’s calm looks kept him from loosing his temper and walking out of his parents. However he did want Ryan to meet his family and going through this argument to make this easier for his son was something he had to do.

“I’m having a party for him this weekend, I’ve already sent out owls to the others. She will be there and I don’t want her insulted in my home.” Ron said. 

“So you are going to act as if this didn’t happen and everything is fine?” She said. 

“Mother,” Ron leaned forward to make his point, “I want Ryan to feel at home, and I want him to see two parents who communicate with each other. Two parents who can focus on him. You taught me that.”

Molly looked at her husband then back to her son. “She lied to you. How can you just ignore that?” She asked in a pathetic voice. 

“Ryan’s point of view is more important to me then to dwell on what happened and why.” He said. “Besides, I have already said that Pansy and me have discussed what has happened. I won’t say anymore about it mother.” 

“How can I just look at her and pretend she didn’t keep my grandchild from me?” She asked. 

“Well, you don’t have to come to the party.” Ron said. 

Molly gasped and looked at her son shocked. “Ron….” His father started but Ron stopped him. 

“Dad, what matters to me most of all right now is Ryan. I don’t want him to see anyone treating his mother disrespectfully. I want him to see my family as one he’d be proud to be in. You don’t know how protective he is of his mother. He won’t stand for it if his mother felt bad. He’d want to leave. I am not going to risk that.” He said with a firmness Molly had never seen before. 

“Ron, don’t worry, everything will be alright.” Arthur told him, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “What day and time is the party?” He asked. 

“Saturday at noon, and no mum, you don’t need to bring anything.” He said before she could speak. “It’s going to be a surprise for Ryan. He doesn’t know who he’s going to meet. Pansy knows and she’s nervous enough.” 

“Pansy?” Molly asked. 

“Pansy Parkinson.” Ron confirmed. 

“You never dated Pansy Parkinson.’ She said. 

“I was with her for only one night before I left for Italy.” He said. She gave him a ugly look. “I mean it mother, for Ryan’s sake don’t treat her badly.”

He left his parents home and hoped his father would make his mother understand. If he had told his mother about Pansy’s reasons then she would have had an even worse opinion. She would have gotten angry at her son being accused of horrible behavior.

He would let his father talk with her now. He felt bad about talking to her as he did, but for his son he would talk in any matter he needed to. His son was the most important thing now. He had several years to make up for and he would not let anyone, even his mother, make is difficult. 

When he got home he had three owls waiting for him. Bill and Fleur were excited and couldn’t wait to meet their nephew. Charlie was also going to come as well as Percy and Penelope. By late afternoon he had heard from Fred and George and their wives who were all shocked and anxious to meet Ryan. All had promised not to press Pansy or Ron for information. He had given them the bare facts and from what they had written, they all understood. He smiled at all the gifts the boy would receive. Pansy would have something to say but there were many birthdays that the Weasleys had missed and they were all planning to make up for it.

Harry stopped by that evening. He was one Ron wrote to on a regular basis while he was away. Harry had even visited him in Italy a few times. He said Ginny and him would be arriving right on time. He listened to Ron’s story and couldn’t fault Pansy for her actions. She had no idea how Ron would react and she was protecting her son. Any girl who was scared would do anything to keep her child safe. He gave Ron his promise that he would make sure Pansy had at least two allies in him and Ginny.

He was glad his sister understood, but then again he had expected it. Ginny was a woman and would know more about Pansy’s reasons then anyone else. He was more assured then ever that Pansy would have a few more eyes watching out in case his mother couldn’t hold in her emotions. 

He put on his cloak and went to Pansy’s flat. Ryan was asleep but he wanted to talk to her about his parents and the party. 

Pansy let him in without question. “Ryan’s already asleep, but if you want to see him you can.” Ron stayed long enough to kiss his son then returned to the front room to speak to Pansy.

“I spoke to my parents. They are coming to the party.” He said sitting on the couch with her. 

“Do they know it’s me?” She asked, looking down at her nails. 

“Yes, they do and I made it clear to my mother that you would not be treated with rudeness. My father will keep a close eye on her.” Ron assured her. 

“Your father?” She asked.

“I told him everything, but I only told my mother enough. He understands how afraid you were and how worried and he doesn’t blame you for anything, he just wants to know his grandchild.” He said. 

“But your mother thinks otherwise?” She prompted.

“I didn’t tell her why you kept it a secret, I told her that was between me and you. My father knows and I knew he would understand. Ginny knows as well and understands.” He said. 

“She understands why I didn’t tell her brother about his child?” She asked sarcastically. 

“She of course is sad that she hasn’t known about him, but she put herself in your shoes and if she was afraid she would have done the same thing. She is grateful for the chance to know him now and she will make sure you are not ostracized in any way. My brothers feel the same way, they don’t care about the past, they only care about the present and they will welcome you and Ryan.” He said. 

“The only one I have to worry about is your mother then?” She said. 

“Don’t consider it a worry. If anything happens I can let her know she can go home. That’s why I wanted to have the party at my home. I can tell her to leave any time I wish.” He said. 

“You would kick your mother from your home?” She asked, stunned. 

“My concern is Ryan. I don’t want him to see anyone treating his mother with anything but respect. My mother knows this, so does my father, so rest assured. I’ve heard from Draco as well, he will be there.”

“Thank you Ron. You don’t have to go to all this trouble though.” She said. 

“This is for Ryan. I want him to know his family.” He smiled. I know you may not like it but each my brothers are planning to bring a present for him to make up for birthdays missed.”

“He’ll be spoiled overnight.” Pansy said rolling her eyes.

“He’s a boy meeting his new family. Let him enjoy it. Restrict his use of them by his behavior if you want, so he knows that he has to earn them.” He offered. 

She merely nodded then stayed silent until she realized that Ron was watching her. “What is it?”

“Id like to take you and Ryan shopping tomorrow. I want him to have a room at my house for when he’s ready to spend the night. I thought to let him pick out his own furniture.” He said. “We can get take away delivered for dinner as well.”

Pansy shook her head and smiled. “Anything else you’d like?” 

“Yes, A kiss.” He said. 

Pansy gave him the same shy smile. “I suppose that would be alright.”

Ron leaned in and again their lips met. This time Pansy parted her lips and the never forgotten sensation from five years ago surfaced. She thought she would never feel it again and she was delighted to see she was wrong. The night they created Ryan, Pansy had received the best kiss of her life. Ron gave her a true passion in his kiss and it was a kiss that had no equal. 

She tilted her head and accepted the deepening of his kiss. It was just as powerful as before, and it Pansy felt it to her bones, but this time there was no dulling of the senses, no clouded thoughts, and no ex boyfriend in her mind. 

Pansy lifted her hands and ran them through his hair. She loved it’s softness as it fell about her fingers. Ron slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. This kiss became heated, filled with groans of need. Pansy felt her body come alive again. She had denied herself a man’s touch for far too long, and now Ron was filling every desire she had. She wanted more then ever…….

“Mummy?” The broke the kiss and embrace but remained close, each looking to the smiling redheaded boy in his pajamas.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” She said. 

“I wanted a glass of water.” He said still smiling.

“I’ll get you one.” Ron said rising and moving to the kitchen. Ryan continued smiling at his mother, with eyes darting back to the kitchen then to her. Pansy merely smiled back and lifted her eyebrow at him, but this only brought a giggle from her son.

“Alright you, come on.” Ron said taking his hand and walking him back to his room. “Drink up and get back in bed.” He obeyed and Ron helped tuck him in.

“You were kissing mum.” The boy said still smiling.

“Yes I was.” Ron told him. It was pointless to deny it or make light of it. Ryan even as young as he was knew what he saw.

“Are you going to marry mum?” He asked.

“Would that make you happy?” He asked. 

Ryan nodded at his father. “It would make mum happy too. She is all alone.” He said. 

“Well, she won’t be alone anymore, I promise.” Ron told him. His son seemed assured and settled down to sleep. 

Ron kissed his cheek and closed the door. He meant his promise and he would keep it to his son.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: shopping and a talk with ginny  


* * *

Ron returned for Pansy and Ryan the next day. Just as Ron did, Pansy worked out of her home, as a researcher, using her complex library as a guide. Many of her books came from Draco, who knew her love of history and potions. His gifts helped her earn her living. 

Her time devoted to her son was made easier by her choice of career. She had her son and herself ready just after lunch when Ron arrived. He had wanted to take them to lunch but Pansy insisted that since he was going to have dinner provided at his house then she would give him a light lunch at home.

She let Ryan open the door when Ron arrived and he held up his arms right away. “All ready I see.”

“I get my own room at your house?” He said holding onto Ron’s shoulders.

“I’d like you to think of it as your other home, but yes you get your own room and we have to go get some things to fill it.” Ron told him as Pansy approached with their cloaks. “You’re going to need a bed and a bureau, and some other things.”

“Let’s go Mum.” He said twisting his little body around. 

“I’m right here Ryan. Here put this on.” She said warding up the flat when they exited the door.

Ron secured his cloak and they left, heading to Diagon Alley. They found a furniture store and while Ryan was more concerned with what beds looked like, Ron was more concerned with the sturdiness of the pieces and Pansy as looking at prices. 

“I told you not to worry about that. I’m furnishing my home and providing for my son, just relax.” He told her.

“But some of these bed and bureau sets are way too much.” She countered.

‘I know that and I’m not about to pay that much unless it’s worth it. Alright.” He said. 

“Alright.” She felt slightly better but still tried to control her son. She asked Ron’s opinion on which sets were actually worth their money and then gave him the choice between three sets.

Ryan chose a dark wooden set that looked like it came from a country cottage. His reasoning was because the wood looked like a big broomstick. Ron asked later if he had a broom and said no because his mum thought it wasn’t safe. 

While Ryan was distracted by play tables and toy chests, Ron spoke to his mother. “He says he doesn’t have a broom.”

“He’s too young.” She said. 

“All he needs is someone to train him.” He said. 

“Well, I’m not the best flyer and Draco could have only been able to teach him once in awhile. He would have forgotten everything he was taught. It’s pointless.” She countered.

“Well I can teach him then.” He decided.

“Ron, there’s no reason……”

“Pansy he wants to fly. He chose a bed because it looked like a huge broomstick and did you see him when we passed the quidditch supply store. He was glued onto the brooms.” Pansy gave him a blank look, and looked away. “We’ll keep the broom at my house so he won’t sneak it out and fly along the flat alright.” 

She gave in thinking how happy Ryan would be to finally have his own broom. She didn’t want to spoil him, but he had a right to be involved with both parents. It made Pansy sad to think that her son may want to spend more time at his father’s house then with her. She didn’t know if she could handle it, but she would deal with it.

Ryan selected a table and shelves for his room. Ron had them all sent to his house, then they went to a different store for bedding. As expected Ryan wanted the quidditch theme and Ron ended up purchasing the full bedding and duvet, as well as the curtains. Ryan wanted to see Ron’s house and set up his room but they weren’t going home just yet. 

Ron planned to by the broom for the party and made a mental note to ask his brothers what they planned to get him. He needed to make sure he nothing was doubled up, and that nobody planned to get him a broom. He also wanted them to know about his fascination with quidditch.

They went to another store where, with Pansy’s help, Ron bought him new clothes. His jeans were starting to show ankle and he needed new shoes. As his father he would be buying clothes anyway so Pansy said nothing when it came to this bill. Ryan was bought new underwear, undershirts, and socks, as well as several pairs of shoes. He knew how a boy could wear down more then his share of shoes. 

They were so loaded with clothing parcels when they left that Ron needed to shrink them down to be able to carry them all in one sack. They stopped by a diner where Ron asked a meal to be delivered to his house later on. When the dinner was ordered, Ron apparated them to his home. Ryan immediately took off running from room to room. Pansy stood where she was and just looked around. Ron obviously liked space. The house had a high ceiling and lots of floor footage. His furniture was simple and in neutral colors. Browns and beiges gave it a clean and simple look. Pansy had no way of knowing, but his own cluttered home as a youth made him want minimal furnishings, and the reds and gold’s of his youth and Hogwarts house made him want beiges and browns in his life. His life as an artist also made him appreciate nature’s color palette more. 

“This is amazing Ron.” She said coming forward and looking around. 

“I’ll give you a tour when we’re done setting up Ryan’s room.” He told her, taking some of the packages and heading down the hall. “Ryan!” He called and the boy came running to the sound of his name. “This is your room little man.” He said, opening the door and walking in. The furniture had been delivered but was still papered up. 

Ryan helped his parents strip the paper off his furniture and set it in place. Pansy had the bedding on in no time, while Ron put the curtains up. They quickly went through his clothes and Ron asked her to select a few things to keep in his new room, while the rest went back with her. 

“Do you want to see the rest of the house?” He asked, while Ryan was distracted with his new room and a few quidditch magazines he found in the front room. 

Pansy was guided around and saw the kitchens, the yards, and the other spare bedroom. There had been two but Ryan now occupied one. Ron’s room was the master bedroom but Pansy just leaned in the doorway and glanced in. He smiled at her reluctance but didn’t say anything. He moved to the last room, and opened the door letting her walk in. 

Pansy let out a loud inhale as she looked around Ron’s studio. He had a portrait half in progress and she could distinctively make out the Malfoy family. “This is amazing.” She told him looking at the canvas.

“It will take another several weeks until it’s finished.” He said. 

She moved over to a table that contained several paint samples with magical auras around them. “They are muggle oil paints and the charms keep them from spoiling or drying out.” He explained. 

She looked over at the several canvases stacked against the wall. They varied in size from a simple page size to a wall sizes. It was amazing that Ron was able to fill them all. She looked around the walls, where he had some of his art hanging. 

“You’re very talented Ron.” She said looking at various portraits. “These are just wonderful.” She didn’t recognize the faces but they were brilliant paintings. 

“Thank you. These are going to be picked up soon,” he said gesturing to a few, “the others aren’t done yet.”

“I’d love to see you paint sometime if ………”

“Mum, I’m hungry.” Ryan called from the door. 

Ron smiled at Pansy then looked at his watch. “Dinner will arrive soon, let’s go set up the table.”

They were barely in the kitchen when a knock sounded. Ron tipped the deliveryman and Pansy served up three plates while Ron poured drinks. They had dinner as a family, with Pansy making sure Ryan didn’t make a mess. 

Ron felt great. Having Pansy and Ryan in his home made him feel like a man. His son made him proud. He may not have been around during his baby years but there was no way he was staying away from this boy now. He watched with a smile as he tried to keep his mother from wiping his face again. 

They had just finished desert when Ryan took off to finish his magazines. Pansy helped Ron clean up and he had to admit, doing the dishes didn’t seem like such a chore with Pansy there. They took their wine and sat on the couch. “He loves it here.” Pansy told him. 

“I want him to feel at home.” He said. 

“I’m sure he does.” She told him, not voicing her worries. If Ron saw her concern he didn’t say anything about it. She didn’t realize he was watching until his hand took hers. 

She looked up and when he took her wine glass from her setting it down on the coffee table she said nothing. He moved closer and took her hand again. He pulled her closer and leaned in. She copied his movements and they met in a kiss. This time she didn’t hesitate to respond. 

Lifting her hands, she wrapped them around his shoulders, giving in eagerly. He kissed her with a pent up tension she had been feeling as well. Before she knew it she was being lifted and eased onto her back on the couch. 

Her legs parted and Ron slid between them. She remembered this position from that night and how much she loved his weight on her. His lips opened wide and she took his plunging tongue into her with a groan. His body arched, giving her a sample of the rhythm they had found that night.

Pansy lifted a leg around his thigh. It felt so natural to be under him again. She tilted her head to the side and sighed out as he covered her neck with kisses. Her fingers squeezed his shoulder and without realizing it she had thrust her hips upward. 

Ron slid a hand down and gripped her ass, giving her a squeeze. He remembered how soft her skin felt that night and he promised himself that he would feel her again soon enough. Her neck smelled so tempting but he held himself in check and didn’t bite down or leave any marks.

He lowered his kisses to her collar bone and eased the first button of her shirt open. He was able to see the rounded flesh of her breast and quickly opened the second button. Her lacy white bra was visible and he leaned down kissing the soft orb and burying his nose between them. He slid his hand down and cupped it from outside her shirt and he planted an open mouthed kiss again. 

“Wait…..Ron…..stop….” She whispered. 

He felt a gentle push on his shoulders, but he didn’t move away. He raised his head and looked down at her. “What’s the matter love?” He asked, stroking her hair. 

“Ryan could come in at any minute, we need to stop.” She said.

“He’s in his room.” Ron countered, still not letting her up.

“He gets bored easily and will come running in. We can’t do this in front of him.” She gave him a harder push and he had to admit she had a point. He reluctantly rose up bringing her with him. He kept his arms around her waist as she fastened her buttons again. “Ron, you can let go.” She said but he would release his grip. 

“He’s seen us kissing before you know.” He said pulling her into his lap. “He said he doesn’t want you to be alone.” Ron toyed with her hair as he spoke. 

“He’s just a boy.” She said. 

“A boy who see’s more then he lets on.” Ron ran a finger down her cheek and over her lips, still swollen from his kiss. 

“I need to get him home.” She said softly, easing off his lap. He rose and followed her down to Ryan’s room. Pansy opened the door and let out a sigh. Ryan had fallen asleep in his bed. He was face down and judging from the stacks around him, was on his stomach looking through the magazines.

“Well, now we know he wouldn’t have walked in.” Ron whispered behind her. 

She gave him a grin and went to pick up her son. “Mum?” He asked when she lifted him.

“Time to go home love.” She said, resting him over her shoulder.

“We aren’t sleeping here?” He asked lifting his head halfway. 

“If you want to stay with your father then I can always take you to Draco’s in the morning.” She offered. Ron’s heart sped up at the thought, praying to Merlin that he would agree. 

“You aren’t going to stay?” He asked. 

“No, I’m going home.” She told him. 

“Oh. Goodnight then.” He told Ron and fell sleep on his mother shoulders. The look on Ron’s face broke her heart. 

“He just needs time Ron, that’s all.” She said. 

“I know, it’s a lot to take in.” He said. “Maybe after the party he will think differently.”

He walked her to the floo and took a handful of powder after he kissed her cheek. They vanished in a flash of green light and Ron sank on the couch, his home suddenly feeling very empty.

 

The next day while Ryan spent time at Draco’s, Pansy did a little shopping of her own. Ryan loved strawberry cake and she told Ron she wanted to make it for him. She was out getting supplies and ran into a familiar face she hadn’t seen in years. “Ginny?” She said with a smile and opened her arms as Ron’s sister came forward.

“Pansy, I’m so happy to see you.” She said hugging the girl with enthusiasm.

“It’s good to see you too.” She smiled down at the tale tell bump on the redhead. “How much longer?” She asked. 

“Another two and a half months.” She said with a brilliant smile. “The closer it gets, the more nervous Harry gets.”

“I can imagine. Where are you headed?” She asked. 

“I’m actually shopping for my new nephew’s present. Ron mentioned a quidditch fixation so I thought I would start there.”

“Well, you can’t go wrong with that, he loves it.” She told her. 

“How about some lunch, I’m starving.” She took Pansy’s hand without waiting for a reply and dragged her into the nearest deli. Pansy didn’t object, she was hungry anyway. 

“I thought about clothes,” Ginny told her after they ordered, “with snitches and quaffles, pitches and broomsticks. I saw some great shirts with that layer look at a store near the Cauldron.” 

“He’d like that.” Pansy told her giving the girl Ryan’s size. 

“Ron said you were worried about my mother.” Ginny mentioned as they ate.

“He did?” Pansy suddenly lost her appetite.

“You don’t have anything to worry about. Ron and my father will keep her in her place, and I’ll be watching out for her too.”

Pansy looked at the face that had her sons eyes. “How can you bee so accepting?” She asked. “I kept Ryan a secret from you.”

“Ron told me about that. I guess it would be pointless to tell you that you had nothing to fear, but then again I’ve known Ron a bit longer than you. If it was me and the man was just one night and not something I planned, who am I to say I would have done things differently. When you are afraid, there is no dictating actions.” Ginny watched as Pansy relaxed a little. “You did what you had to do and as a woman I can’t find fault in that, regardless of what happened. The best thing that everyone can do is to get to know Ryan now and let him and you know that you are both welcome.”

“Your mother thinks otherwise.” Pansy said, still worried. 

“My mother thinks a lot of things, especially when it comes to her family. She’s also controlling but seven children have been able to handle her without going insane. Ron will do what the rest of us did, tell her what he’s doing and then beg dad to keep her in line.” Pansy laughed at the way Ginny so plainly spoke from experience.

“My mother wants to be with me for the birth of this child and I told her no, she wanted to set Ron up with several girls, she wanted Fred and George to chose another career. My mother never gets her way and in time she will deal with it.” Gunny said. “When Ron, Harry and Hermione were planning this trip during the summer of their sixth year, mom kept them so busy with chores for Bill and Fleur’s wedding thinking they wouldn’t have time to plan, but they did plan and she didn’t get her way.” 

“Do you think she’ll do anything at the party.” Pansy asked. 

“Ron is well aware of how she thinks and he’s already spoken to my father. Don’t worry about it.” Ginny reached out took her hand in a solid grip. “We won’t let anyone ruin Ryan’s day.” Pansy smiled at her, feeling such a welcoming. 

“I am sorry.” Pansy told her. “For keeping him away from you.” 

“Don’t ever feel sorry for anything you’ve done for your son.” She said. “That’s how Ron sees it and that how you should too. If my mother can’t see it then that is her problem.” 

Pansy returned home feeling in better spirits then she had felt in a long time.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: a party and quality time  


* * *

Pansy was nervous being around Ron’s family and was very grateful for Ginny’s presence at her side. Ron’s sister was instrumental in helping her keep everyone’s name straight. The brothers were easy, since she went to school while some of them were there as well. 

Bill, with his long hair was easy to find and recognize since he was joined at the hip with Fleur although it looked as though Fleur was the one who wanted the contact. 

Charlie however was the other one she hadn’t seen before and he was talking to his father for a long time. He was a nice looking man and had that typical goofy grin. 

Fred and George she knew right away. With their antics at Hogwarts it would be impossible not to remember them. They had married a set of blonde twins who just like them, were dressed alike. Pansy shook her head. Maybe you had to be a twin to understand them.

Percy was there with Penelope Clearwater, or Penelope Weasley now. She knew Percy because he had been a prefect and Penelope had been so impressed with it. She had always thought Percy was the most uptight of anyone she had seen, and from the looks of him in his neatly pressed close and conservative haircut, he hadn’t changed much. 

Harry Potter was there as Ginny’s husband and as usual Ron’s best friend. Just as the rest of his brothers, he had welcomed Ryan without question. He told the young boy that he did several things Ron also did when he was young, and it made Ryan’s day to know how alike he was to his father.

Hermione was Ron’s other friend and she was there was well, speaking with Mr. Weasley and Charlie. “I have a feeling Hermione and Charlie may be involved.” Ginny whispered to him. 

“Really?” She asked sipping her juice. 

“They always seem to end up talking at any family gathering. They write to each other constantly and she always knows when he’s coming for a visit.” Ginny said. “If there isn’t something now, there will be.”

Pansy gave her a laugh as she watched her son. He was laughing with Fred and George. The twins were like giant kids themselves and related easily to him. Ryan was given clothes, and toys from the brothers and wives. Ron must have passed the word around about his love of quidditch, because the sport was evident in their gifts. Pansy had a feeling they enjoyed the shopping, as the sport was prevalent in the family. 

Ron however saved his gift for last and the look in the boy’s eyes when he saw his broom nearly made Pansy cry. Ryan came running over to her with his broom showing it off. 

He made Ron promise to teach him how to fly and how to take care of it. He grew even more excited when the brothers offered to teach him quidditch once he got the hang of flying.

Pansy good feeling vanished however when she looked across the group of excited men with her son and saw Mrs. Weasley glaring at her. She hadn’t said a thing, but Pansy could tell she was upset. Pansy all of a sudden felt a sadness fill her and she gave Ron’s mother a smile. 

She half returned it, but Pansy was beyond caring. Ron was good to her son and it was obvious they would have a good relationship. If Molly Weasley, couldn’t accept Pansy’s actions then she wasn’t going to try. 

She turned her eyes back to her son, now being held by his father as Ginny brought out his cake. She didn’t let Ron’s mother bother her anymore.

 

Ron apparated back with Ryan and Pansy to their flat. Pansy held packed up leftovers from the party in her arms and Ron was carrying gifts. Ryan had taken charge of his broom, refusing to let anyone hold it. 

Pansy had let him know that the first moment it was flown in the flat, it would be sent to Ron’s house. He promised to take extra good care of it. He was off to his room with Ron when they entered while Pansy put away the leftovers. 

“He’s polishing it.” Ron laughed as he entered the kitchen. He started helping her sort through the food. 

“He’ll probably be sleeping with it tonight.” She said, opening the cooler. 

“Pansy, your cooler is empty.” He said looking inside. 

“No it’s not. It’s just me and a small boy. We don’t need to shop in bulk like a family full of hungry boys does.” She said giving him a look. “As it is I won’t have to shop for awhile with all of this.” She lifted up more leftovers and put them away. 

“Well, I’d still like to take care of it. How about I take you to the market tomorrow?” He said. 

Pansy walked right up to him and stood chest to chest, looking up into his eyes. “Ron, if I buy too much at one time, me and a young kid won’t be able to eat it all before it spoils and it’s a waist of money. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” He said not moving.

“Good.” 

“Your breasts feel fabulous by the way.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes and put away leftover breads and muffins. “I have to give Ryan his bath.” 

“Why not let me do that.” He offered. “You’ve been running around during the party.” 

They moved to Ryan’s room and Pansy helped him pick out his pajamas. The bath was running in moments and the sound of Ryan splashing around echoed in the hall while Pansy put away his new clothes and toys. 

She went to her room and quickly changed into her lounge pants and tank. By the time she came out of her room, Ryan was running back to his, wearing his own pajamas. He jumped into bed after picking out a book. Pansy tried to ignore the wet spots on Ron’s shirt but she failed. He brushed it off and sat back on the floor while she read. Just like before, he was asleep in no time. 

Pansy and Ron slowly left the room, and walked back to the front room. “The party was lovely Ron, it meant a lot to him.”

“It meant a lot to me too. I wanted to do something for him to welcome him to the family.” He told her.

“I know. He loved it.” She said, suddenly unsure of what to say. Ron was looking down at her intensely, and she knew what was coming. He leaned down, intending to kiss her goodnight and then leave but he couldn’t stop. 

Her breasts were unbound under her tank, and when she pressed them against his chest he felt a surge of blood to his cock, inflating him. He reached up and delved his hands into her hair, wrapping his other arm around her tightly. He plunged his tongue into her open lips and delighted in her response. She was pulling him closer and became more aggressive in her kiss. 

Ron was alive, hard and aching to an almost painful state. He wanted her badly and he showed her his need. He thrust forward with his hips letting her feel his erection. She groaned into him and broke away. Both panting and heaving, they stared at each other, still holding each other tightly. 

“Do you want to come to my room?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” He answered without any hesitation. 

She gave him a small smile and took his hand, walking back to her bedroom. Ron felt her shaking slightly, but there was no way he was going to ask if she was sure. She was just nervous that’s all. He knew how much she wanted this too. He felt it in her kiss. 

She brought him into her room and shut the door, looking up at him. He was still making sure she knew he wouldn’t make a move until she was comfortable. She walked over to him and reached up a still shaking hand to unbutton his shirt. She eased it off his shoulder and let him pull off the t shirt he was wearing. His chest was dusted lightly with ginger hair. She hadn’t taken the time to look at him that night, well not as closely as she should have. She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. He was strong and firm, and was just as warm as she was. 

Ron let her touch him, feeling her fingers move over him. He wanted nothing more then to anything to take her in his arms and bury his cock inside her but he didn’t. He would take his time tonight. 

He reached out for her, pulling her into his arms and leaning down for a kiss. He loved her lips, and kissed her slowly, playing with her lips, licking and sucking her bottom lip, nibbling gently. She let out the most delightful little sighs into his mouth.

He slipped his fingers into the waist of her tank, running his fingers along her skin. She inhaled and arched her back into his hands as they moved up her back, flattening against her to cover more flesh. He lifted his hands up her arms bringing the tank off her body and tossing it on the floor.

Ron let out a loud groan into her neck as her bare breasts pressed against his chest. It had been far too long since he felt this particular caress. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Walking over to her bed he laid her down, stretching out over her, and covering her lips with his. 

Their kiss was gentle and teasing, as they explored each others lips. Pansy let her hands roam over his bare back, feeling the flexing motions as he moved over her, tasting her neck and shoulders. 

She reached further down and squeezed his ass through his trousers. He groaned into her neck and gave her a nip. “Take them off.” She whispered in his ear. He rose up on his knees and pulled open his belt. Pansy rose up helped him open them up, pulling them past his hips and gripping his cock in a firm grip. 

Ron sucked in a breath and let his hands weave in her hair. She was slobbering all over him, sliding her lips up and down, with her legs on either side of him. Her slurping voices were filling his ears and he nearly spilled himself when she looked up at him. Her wide and lovely eyes looking up at him with his cock in her mouth was the sexiest image he had ever seen. “You look lovely Pansy.” He said and stroked her jaw. She smiled at him and slid down as far as she could, making a slight gagging sound. When she pulled away a think film of her saliva connected her lips to his cock head. “Merlin.” He breathed out. She swallowed him down again and began fisting his cock while she sucked him. Ron was close to coming and he didn’t want to, but when she reached down and cradled his sack and gagged again he lost all control. “Pansy move!” He cried out and she moved just in time for him to spill on the blanket. 

He panted and tried to gain control while she grabbed her wand and cleaned up the mess. After a moment, he pushed off his trousers and let them fall to the floor. He reached for her again and eased her onto her back. He slid his body between her thighs wishing he had taken off her lounge pants, but there was time for that. He took her breasts in both hands and went back and forth from one to the other, sucking her nipples into little peaks.

“You have the best breasts I have ever seen.” He told her rising and kissing her again. 

“You’re just saying that.” She said kissing him back and pulling him close, wanting his whole chest over hers. 

“I am saying that because it’s true. You have no idea how beautiful you are.” He spoke into her mouth, sucking and licking her lips. 

“I’m too small.” She said, touching him everywhere, along his arms, shoulders back and hips. “Although they were bigger when I was nursing Ryan.”

“I wish I could have seen that, but you fill my hands perfectly now.” He said, palming her soft globe and closing his fingers around her. “You see, just my size.” He said, kneading her gently. She moaned and bit her lip as she leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth again. 

Her legs were caressing his thighs and he knew he had to do something he didn’t have time to do that night. He was not about to lose the opportunity tonight. He slid his body down hers and eased her lounge pants off. She parted for him and he took a moment to admire her pitch black curls between her pale thighs. 

Lowering his body he situated himself on his stomach and opened her wider. He scent was potent, telling him just how turned on she was. He stroked her lips with his fingers and then gently spread her open admiring her pink inner lips, already slick.

Dropping his lips he took a long taste, licking the warm and wet folds, kissing her lower lips just as he did her mouth. Pansy was gasping for air, rolling her head from side to side. She raised herself up on her elbows and watched him. 

Ron saw her looking down at him and met her eyes with his. Her lower lip was secured between her teeth as she watched him part her lips and give her wild flicks of his tongue to her clit. He was performing for her, showing her what he loved about her. He slipped his tongue inside and made a huge dramatic show of slurping her juices out. She let her head roll back and groaned. 

Ron loved her taste, and her reactions. He smiled internally as she thrust upward, half humping his face. She reached down with one hand and pulled his hair, dragging his face up. “Come here.” She said pulling his body upward. 

He crawled over her and in one hard thrust, sheathed himself fully inside her. “Ron!” She cried out, wrapping her limps around him. 

“Fuck!” Ron cried out with her. She was tight, tighter then he thought, and she felt wonderful. “Pansy, it’s been too long.” He said dropping his body on hers and kissing her hard, unleashing his thought into her lips. 

“Yes, it has….show me…..show me you remember.” She said, writhing under him. 

“I remember….I never forgot.” He said, starting to move in an easy, slow rhythm. Pansy curled her body into his as she thrust deep. His movements in and out of her were drawn out, poignant and tender. 

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes and letting herself get lost in their blue depths. It made the joining of their bodies seem all the more intense. He moved with methodical plunges, learning what she liked, how much depth she wanted. Her hands urged him on, her eyes urged him on, the grip of her legs around his urged him on. 

Just like before, they fed off of each other, opening up their bodies for the other to enjoy. Pansy and Ron moved as one body, finding a rhythm they both enjoyed. Her body had missed him, and she felt the emotions of being lonely for too long taking over. She buried her face in his neck and let out every whimper as she rocked her body against his, running toward her release. 

She had been so lonely, for five years she was by herself. She needed this, she needed Ron again. Her body exploded and she was on fire as she cried out and thrust her body hard against his. Ron held her tied as her body bucked under his. She was cumming hard and it was covering him as he rode her harder, searching out his own orgasm. He was right behind her and cried out his own fulfillment.

Two bodies twitched about as they came down from nature’s high. Ron managed to raise up on his elbows and look down at her. What he saw stopped his heart. “Are you alright?” He asked, brushing away tears with his thumbs. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m not hurt. It was so wonderful Ron.” She said, reaching up and holding him close. 

“Then why the tears love?” He asked, cradling her face in his hands, caressing her features with his fingertips.

She took a moment but then let another tear fall as she answered. “It’s been so long. Five years is a long time to be alone.” She said, while yet another tear fell.

“There hasn’t been anyone since me?” He asked, brushing away tears. “I’m so sorry.” He said leaning down and barely touching her lips and he kissed her. 

“Don’t be sorry, you didn’t know.” She raised her hand and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “I just didn’t know how much I needed it.” 

“You don’t have to go without it anymore.” He told her. 

“That’s a nice thought.” She said closing her eyes as he planted light kisses along her face.

“It’s a promise.” He said, rising and helping her under the covers. Spooned beside her, they fell asleep.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: the next morning  


* * *

Ryan was surprised to find Ron at the breakfast table the next morning. “Where are your shoes?” He asked climbing into his chair. Before he could answer, Ryan fired out another question. “Where’s your shirt?” 

Ron looked up to Pansy. He was in his jeans and t shirt, leaving his shirt in Pansy’s room with a pressing charm. “Well…..” He started.

“Did you spend the night?” He asked staring with huge eyes at Ron. 

Pansy gave him a smile behind her coffee cup. “Yes, Ryan, I did spend the night.” He said. 

“Where did you sleep?” He asked confused. Ron panicked as he tried to think of an answer, but Pansy saved him. 

“Ron slept in my room.” She said. Ryan looked from his mother to his father and Ron suddenly realized what he was thinking. Ryan hadn’t grown up with two parents in his home, his mother hadn’t even had a live in boyfriend, so he knew nothing about how traditional parents lived. To him, his parents sleeping together was a confusing concept. He was most likely trying to put two and two together. 

“Why?” He asked Ron with a furled brow. Ron looked over at Pansy but she was at a loss.

“Because I wanted to spend the time with your mom.” He said, hoping he would ask anymore questions. Ryan stared at his plate picking at his eggs. Ron looked over at Pansy again and the look she was wearing said the same thing he was thinking. Please don’t let this boy think of another question. Please don’t let this boy think of another question. Please don’t let this…..

Ryan let out a loud gasp. “Were you kissing her again?!” He asked nearly jumping out of his chair.

“Ryan, sit down, you almost spilled your milk.” She moved his glass away from the edge.

“Sorry mum.” He said down then focused on Ron again. “Were you?” 

Ron couldn’t avoid it. His son was staring at him and wouldn’t stop until he had his answer. 

“Yes, I was.” He said, sipping his coffee.

“Again?” He said. Ron smiled at that face, thinking it wouldn’t be too long before he would be kissing girls himself.

“Yes.” He leaned down and whispered in the boys ear. “I like kissing her.” 

“Ewww.” He said, looking at his plate and stabbing his eggs. Pansy looked over at him but all he gave her was a wink. 

Ron ended up spending the whole weekend with Pansy and Ryan. His son asked no more questions and seemed to enjoy having another seat at the table and two people reading to him at night. He eagerly looked for Ron in the morning and hugged him tightly before bedtime.

Ron went back to his own house, with the promise to Ryan that Pansy and him were going to spend the next weekend at his home, where he could try out his new bed. Pansy was a little apprehensive about staying at Ron’s, but Ryan was so excited about it. 

Having Ron in bed made her feel sexy. The way he looked at her made her feel like a woman in every sense. He touched her as if discovering her for the first time, even though she knew that he was re-familiarizing himself with her body all over again. He took his time and touched her in the most intimate and tender ways. 

As she sat in her front room relaxing she thought about the last night he was here. He ran his hands over her legs from ankle to hip. “You have the most succulent skin I’ve ever felt.” He ran his lips over her thigh from knee to hip bone. “Your curves are womanly and tempting.” 

Pansy had laid on her bed, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face as he open her legs, massaging her limbs. She had come twice, but this was post coital pillow talk for Ron, telling her how sexy she was. 

“You smell thoroughly satisfied.” He told her inhaling the curls at the apex of her thighs. “You have the most delicious taste and I could live off of it.” 

Pansy had listened intently to every compliment he gave her. He spoke of her embrace, her warmth, her kisses, even her hair. He paid a worship to her and took time to make sure she knew how he thought of her. 

She smiled to the empty room, thinking of how warm her bed had been this weekend. She had to admit, after five years of sleeping alone, it felt wonderful to wake up next to him. She looked forward to their weekend at his home. 

Ryan was eagerly anticipating it as well. He went over and over what toys to bring with him, wanting to pack nearly his whole bedroom, until Pansy reminded him that Ron would be showing him how to fly. He abandoned his toys in exchange for plenty of clothes with quidditch themes.

By the time the weekend came around Ryan was planning flying lessons. Ryan had his small rucksack packed, even though it was pointless because he had clothes of his own at Ron’s. He was out the door without even inviting Ron inside. 

The moment they were inside Ryan took off to his room. Ron took Pansy’s bag and put it in his room, planning to ask if Pansy and Ryan wanted to go for a flight, but Ryan was already running down the hall. “Mum, are you going to sleep in the extra room or with Ron?” 

“Ryan, calm down, and I’m sharing Ron’s room.” She said, leaning down and retying his shoe.

“Didn’t you do enough kissing at our house?” He asked frowning. Ron chuckled as Ryan ran off. 

 

Ryan’s first flight went fabulous. He had a natural love of flight and controlled his broom with accuracy. Ron was impressed with his progress. “He’s amazing Pansy, like he’d been flying for years.” Ron said as they prepared sandwiches in the kitchen. “Has he ever flown before?” 

“No, I never got him a broom, and Draco always wanted to teach him but he understood how I felt about flying.” She told him, slicing sandwiches in half. 

“Well, he’s a natural. He’ll be on the house team without a doubt.” Ron told her as they carried plates to the table for lunch. 

“Yes,” she smiled, “I can just see him in Slytherin colors during the first match of the year.”

Ron raced back from the kitchen with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. “Slytherin colors? That boy is a Gryffindor, through and through.” He said pouring glasses. 

“It takes more then red hair to be placed in a certain house you know.” She said giving him an evil grin. 

“Oh really?” He said returning the grin with exaggeration. Pansy let out a giggle and called Ryan for lunch. 

 

Fred and George came by after lunch to have a mini quidditch match. Pansy was able to relax with their wives on the patio while the boys flew about. It was easy to refer to them as boys, since they were all name calling like boys.

Ryan on the other hand, had never had so much fun. He was sweaty and covered in dirt from the quaffles that landed on the ground. Pansy had absolutely forbid bludgers at his young age. There was no way she was risking the kind of injuries she knew could come from the harshest of the games tools.

Pansy lounged in the tub that Ron had is his master bath, while Ron gave Ryan a bath in the hall bathroom. She had lowered the lights and lit several free floating candles. She hadn’t had a chance to relax and soak in a long time and she was taking advantage of it. 

“Can I do your back?” She looked up to the door and found Ron with a towel over his shoulder.

“I’ve done my back.” She said. 

“Can I do your front?” He asked, earning a smirk from the languishing form in his tub. He walked in and transfigured a towel rack into a stool. Sitting down he looked at her relaxed form. 

“What are you staring at?” She teased, lifting a leg from the bubbles.

“A bathing goddess.” He said smiling at her. She let her eyes drift shut and lowered her leg. “I thought we might talk.”

“About what?” She asked still not opening his eyes. 

“You doing the dishes after lunch and dinner. Then cleaning up while we were flying.” He told her, and she felt a lock of hair being brushed away from her brow. 

“What about it?” She asked. 

“You don’t have to. I can always take a wand to anything that needs to be cleaned.” He told her.

“I don’t mind Ron. I do it at my own home, cleaning after me and Ryan, what’s a dish and cup more?” She said. 

“I wanted you to relax this weekend.” He told her. 

“I am relaxing,” she gave a long and drawn out stretch in the tub, “can’t you see me relaxing.”

“Yes, I can.” He said, sliding the seat closer and leaning on his forearms on the tub. “I don’t want you to think you have to be a maid.” 

“Do you think I am a maid in my own home?” She asked opening her eyes and looking at him. 

“No, you are misunderstanding me.” He said. 

“Ron, I know what you are trying to say and believe me, I know I can use a wand for anything, but some tasks are relaxing to me.”

“Such as bathing?” He asked, popping a few bubbles on her shoulder. 

“Well this is a luxury, not a task.” She said. She gripped the sides of the tub and stood up, letting the water fall down her body. Picking up her wand, she cast a shower of water over her body rising away the subs and bubbles. Ron’s eyes never moved from her frame. 

She was gorgeous. He took a towel and held it out, closing his arms around her as she exited the tub. She dried her off and used his wand to make sure he didn’t miss a spot. Then he carried her off to his room. 

He laid her out on her back and touched every inch of skin. They tried to make slow love but their bodies had other ideas. Soon Pansy was riding him like a champion thoroughbred. Their bodies were slick with sweat and she grunted out as her hips thrust hard over him. 

Ron held himself back as much as he could, waiting until she had what she wanted. He felt her tighten up and clamp down on his, unleashed a wave of heat over him. He cried out with her as he let his body go and spewed his seamen upward into her. Together they collapsed on their sides, holding each other, their labored breathing the only sound in the room. 

“My goodness woman, you challenge my self control.” He heaved out, holding her close.

“I don’t see you turning down challenges.” She said, cuddling up to him.

“I never would.” He said. They relaxed nestled up in a sweaty tangle of limbs. “I’d like to you and Ryan to move in.” He said softly. 

“I know you would. Ryan would love it too. But I need time to think.” She said. 

“Alright Pansy, take all the time you need.” He said. He knew it would have been too soon for her, but he had to make his desires known. He wanted to have the family that he and Pansy should have had. They missed out on so much together and he didn’t want to miss out on anymore.

Pansy would think seriously about moving in, he knew that. Until she came to a decision Ron would try and let her see how much he needed them both.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Ending  


* * *

Two months later Pansy and Ryan moved in with Ron. They had spent the weekends either at Ron’s home or her flat. Ryan had grown very attached to him and had recently taken to calling him ‘Dad’, much to Ron’s delight. 

It lifted Pansy’s spirits as well. Her son had longed for a father image and now had it, in every sense. She was happy now. She wasn’t alone anymore. Ron filled her life with something she hadn’t known she was missing.

She smiled now as she watched them flying about in the sky. Ryan and his father matched each other in so many ways and living with Ron made her realize how alike they were. She was so grateful that Ron had reentered her life. 

She had originally moved in with him because it would be good for Ryan. She didn’t deny that being with Ron was amazing, but after being with him now she was finding herself conflicted. She enjoyed Ron as a lover, but did she love him? Ron was exciting in every way imaginable. She could easily see herself loving him deeply, but the thought scared her. Ron had vanished from her life before and she had rejected his attempts to contact. She couldn’t bare it if he vanished again. She wanted to feel secure in their relationship but she had no right to demand marriage from him. Not after she had returned his letters in the past, and was deciding if she even loved him now. 

She wondered if moving in was the best thing for her, even if it was the best thing for Ryan. If she had to leave him again, it would tear her apart. She did love him, she suddenly thought. If it would kill her to be apart from him, then she must love him. She let a tear fall down her cheek as she looked at her son and his father. Being away from him would be hell for Ryan too. She had to find a way to deal with herself, Ryan was counting on her.

 

Ryan came flying into the house an hour later, interrupting Pansy’s magazine reading. “Mum, Mum….. Dad is going to take us to a quidditch match!” He cried out. 

“Calm down, what’s this now?” She asked Ron, who came in right after his son. 

“I have tickets for the Cannons versus the Wasps.” He said. “Let me get changed and we can go.” He said. 

“Come on mum.” He ran to his room where Pansy helped him change his shirt. She used a quick cleansing spell on him and then went to change her shoes to sturdy hiking style boots. She had been to games before and those bleachers called for firm shoes. 

Ron was bare-chested when she walked into the room, and she took a moment to admire his strong form. “Quit ogling me woman.” He threw over his shoulder as he riffled through a drawer for his undershirt.

“Well, you stand there with your tits showing, teasing me like that and you don’t expect me to look?” She countered. Ron let out a loud laugh and pulled an undershirt on then took his Cannons jersey out of the wardrobe, while she pulled on her boots.

They grabbed snacks before the game and made sure they used the magical restrooms before game time. They stopped by some stands selling merchandise and Ron bought Ryan and Pansy a jersey that matched his own. They matched perfectly as they made their way to their seats. 

The game was filled with action. The Cannons had very aggressive beaters, and fast chasers. Ryan was beyond excited. He had never been to a game and the speed and agility was almost too fast for him to watch. He was constantly asking Ron about the moves and tactics used. 

Pansy hadn’t been to a game in ages and the fun was just too much for her. Leaping into Ron’s arms whenever a goal was scored, cheering whenever a save was made, chanting nasty rhymes with the crowd at the opposition, she had forgotten how exciting a game was. 

By the time it ended Pansy was on a high and shared in the thunderous eruption of cheers as the Cannon secured a victory. They waited a moment before leaving their seats, to avoid the wave of people that were leaving at the same time. When it clear enough to walk comfortably they left and headed for the apparition point.

They were barely inside the door when Ryan fell sleep on Ron’s shoulder. He walked to his son’s room with Pansy opening the door for him. They managed to get his shoes and jeans on but when they tried taking off his jersey, he pulled away from them and snuggled under his blanket. 

“New pajamas I guess.” He said as they left his room. 

They went to sleep that night without making love. Both were exhausted but spooned anyway as it had become a habit. 

 

The next day Ron wrote an owl to his sister Ginny asking if she could mind Ryan and let him spend the night that coming weekend. He wanted to take Pansy out and talk to her. He had something important to ask her and he wanted to take the whole night to do it. 

“Are you sure Ryan will be alright spending the night?” She asked as they got dressed. 

“He’s excited about it. Fred and George heard he was staying at Ginny’s so they brought sleeping bags to camp out in her common room.” He buttoned up his shirt and slipped his jacket on. 

“A camp out?” She said giggling, and fastening her shoes. 

“Yes. He’ll love it.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

Pansy had no idea where Ron was taking her. She had no choice but to follow him as he led her to a very intimate French restaurant. They were seated at a candlelit table surrounded by a flowered trellis. The French really knew how to create ambiance. 

“In the mood for romance Ron?” She asked, sipping her champagne after they ordered their meals.

“I thought this might give us a chance to be alone.” He said, leaning toward her. “I wanted to tell you a few things.”

“What kind of things?” She asked, leaning in toward him. 

“How do you feel about me?” He asked softly. 

“You’re not giving me much time to prepare an answer to that.” She said. She wasn’t being snide, just observing the obvious.

“I don’t want you to prepare an answer. Just say what you feel.” He told her. 

“There’s a lot to say.” She said. 

“I’m listening.” He said, giving her his attention.

“I think I feel strongly about you because you are my son’s father,” she said and he merely nodded, “but when we were together that night, years ago, you were there when I needed someone.” He continued watching her. “That night I felt like a piece of rubbish that someone had thrown away. You made me feel different, even if it was just for one night. You made me feel wanted at least physically. And for that I feel grateful to you.” She said. “I’m even more grateful to you for my son, and I respect you for wanting to be his father, and for wanting to give him a family.”

“And what about me?” Ron asked. “Me and you, aside from all of that.”

“I like being with you. I have fun with you. You don’t care about outside appearance, you……”

“Me and you Pansy.” He said firmly. 

Pansy inhaled and looked over at him. “I love sleeping with you, and you are a lover I connect with.” She told him honestly. “I don’t know if you feel anything other then the physical aspect of being with me, but I know I feel something with you.” She said. The waiter set down plates in front of them then left.

They picked at their food. “Why are you so silent?” He asked her. 

“I’m wondering if I may have said too much.” She whispered. 

“You didn’t. I asked you how you felt and you told me.” He said. “Can I be honest with you?” He said. 

“Yes, but remember, I’m not as brave as you.” She told him. 

“Fair enough.” He said. “I have thought about you the whole time I was in Italy.” He watched her as her movements slowed. “I want to show you something.” He wiped his mouth and reached into his inside robe pocket and took out a small photo holder. “Look at these.”

She flipped through the pictures of his family and smiled when she saw Ryan, then froze at the last photos. There were two shots of her. One was her Hogwarts graduation photo, a copy of her yearbook image from the look of it, the other was her sleeping, a white sheet strategically covering her while allowing her skin to show. She looked every inch the resting, satisfied woman.

“You took this that night?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He told her. “I I didn’t know if you would remember me the next morning so I took it as a memento and before you ask, no, I’m not sorry I took it.”

She smirked at his smile. “You had it this whole time?”

“Yes I did.” He told her, setting down his fork. “Pansy, why did you return my owl?” 

“I was afraid.” She said, avoiding his eyes again. “I had no idea what you must have thought of me. I didn’t want to read anything that might call me a whore or demands to remain silent. I know you would not have done that, but back then I didn’t know.”

“Pansy, I can honestly say that sex with you is the best I’ve ever had.” She blushed but he continued. “I feel something strong with you and I don’t want it to end.” 

“I don’t either Ron.” She looked up at his eyes. “We live together now, it doesn’t have to end.”

Ron said nothing. He gave her a small smile and they finished dinner. The walked through a glen and held hands under the moon. As they returned home Ron led her outside where a blanket was laid out under the huge tree in their backyard. Everlasting candles floated around the blanket and a charm kept the nighttime insects away. Ron also had chilled champagne waiting. 

“What’s all this for?” She asked as he helped her sit and took of her shoes.

“Just thought a moonlit dessert was deserved.” He said, taking a cover off a small tray floating near the champagne, revealing a bowl of strawberries. 

Pansy basked in Ron’s pampering. He reclined in his lap while he fed her the fruit, cradling her in his arms. She had never been treated like such a goddess and Ron made her feel like a treasure. 

He caressed her arms and kissed her temple. Pansy let her eyes drift shut as Ron kissed her. The coolness of the night air was forgotten as her body warmed to Ron’s touch. Ron waved his wand over the blanket and she felt a cushioning on the ground under her, the hard ground softened. Ron eased her on her back and leaned down kissing her. 

Under the moonlight, Pansy gave in to Ron’s touches. He kissed her ankles, knees, her hips, stomach, each of her breasts, her neck. He left no area of skin untouched. He paid an homage to her body that meant more to her now then ever. After sharing their thoughts and feelings, she knew this was more to him too. He was such a man, and she was glad he wanted her. 

Ron was feeling just as euphoric as she was. Knowing that she respected him as a man made him feel a testosterone surge. The responsive woman under him was a gift from the gods and he would be stupid to let her get away. 

He looked down at her and held her head in both hands, running his thumbs along her temples. She was looking up at him with a trusting look, waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

“Pansy,” he whispered, “I love you.” Pansy felt her heart swell up to overflowing. She couldn’t hold back a tear and she let it fall as he kiss her gently. “Marry me?” He asked gently.

She let her tears overflow and looked up at his face. “Yes.” She whispered and kissed him again. After five years of being alone, she now had everything she wanted, and Ron had made it happen.

The end


End file.
